


I Was Born To Love You | Brian May

by TunaDiamond



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anime, Cunnilingus, Deacury, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kink, Kinky, Lemons, Manga, Maylor - Freeform, Oral, Photography, Sex, Smut, Taycury, Vaginal Sex, age gap, maycury, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaDiamond/pseuds/TunaDiamond
Summary: Madelyn Gardner is a penniless photographer who gets lucky - she gets to photograph Queen + Adam Lambert!Brian May and Maddie hit it off, and he asks her out for coffee, dying to know more about the beautiful girl behind the lens... and he learns so much - and some of it completely breaks his heart. This poor girl has been so much, and she is still so young - just twenty-four.Brian and Maddie can't resist each other... or can they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad.com - my username there is the same as here.  
Also, please leave kudos and comments - it means the world!

"Gardner!" I flinched, resisting the overwhelming urge to yelp at the sound of someone yelling at me. I turned slowly, silently praying that I wasn't in trouble - I was on my last warning at the company, and I really couldn't afford to lose this job. I had bills to pay.

"Y-yes, Mr Malfcent?" I asked slowly, offering my boss a small smile at the end of my words, trying to seeten him up as best I could without making it obvious.

"Get your coat on!" I nodded, standing up abruptly from my desk chair, taking my coat from the back of it. I put it on and then looked at him, waiting for him to give me more instructions. "You're going to be photographing a band for their tour."  
That sounded interesting. "W-what band is it, Sir?" I asked, looking down at the floor so I couldn't provoke him anymore than I had in the past.

"Queen." My stomach dropped. I loved that band, and I had done ever since I was fifteen years old. Nine years of my life spent listening to their music, and following their lives. As a teen, I had had posters of the members; Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor, John Deacon and... Brian May.

Yes, Brian May had always been my favourite. He was the guitar player, and a legend in the world - and not just among musicians. No, Brian May had a doctorate. He was Doctor Brian May. He had a charity set up devoted to helping wildlife, and he loved photography - just like me. There were more nights than I could count that I had spent with my fingers inside of me, imagining that it was his skilled ones, instead.

"Q-queen?" I echoed in disbelief.

Mr Malfcent nodded. "Yes." He paused. "Now go home and get packed; their first show is tomorrow in Nevada."

"Nevada?" I repeated, half to myself, and half to Mr Malfcent... had I heard him right? Maybe this was all a dream.

"Yes." Mr Malfcent snapped. "Your flight leaves in two hours. Be on it." He handed me a plane ticket and stormed off in typical fashion.

"Well," my office-mate, Dorothy, said in an amused tone of voice, "I think somebody likes you."

"Who?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"Malfcent." Dorothy said as she continued to work. She didn't look up at me as she carried on speaking, "he never gives a good job to anybody other than Billy."  
William Falkner was Malfcent's best friend, and his oldest employee - and I meant that he had been working for the photography company for the longest, not that he was old in age. 

"I think that's ridiculous." I answered after a moment.

"I don't," now she looked at me, "I've been working here for three years, and he has never once asked me to write for a band, or anything good, actually."

I absentmindedly wondered what Dot spent all day doing if she wasn't writing articles. We were a media pair; I took the photographs, and she wrote the articles for the magazine that we worked for.

"Hmm," I replied thoughtfully. "Or maybe he's just sick of me and wants to get rid of me for a while -"  
Dot laughed. "Whatever, Maddie," she replied, "now go home and pack!" I nodded and quickly packed my things away.  
"See ya, Dot!"  
"Good luck!"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's fucking freezing." I muttered to myself as I walked around outside the airport, looking for some way to hail a cab.

I was in Rheno, Nevada, with no contact number for anybody other than Mr Malfcent, and just the name and address of a hotel. I wrapped my coat more tightly around me and pulled my suitcase along faster, almost knocking myself over when I stopped abruptly when I saw my name scrawled onto a board which was being held by a chauffeur looking person.

_Madelyn Gardner_

_P_ _hotographer_

I went over to him. "Hello." I paused. "I'm Maddie - I mean _Madelyn _Gardner." The chauffeur eyed me suspiciously and I sighed, pulling out my passport to show him. "See?" He was still eyeing me like I was suspicious. After a few moments, I cleared my throat to regain his attention. "Is there a problem?" I asked him sharply. "It's quite cold here, and I'd _like _to get to my hotel room as quickly as possible -"

"You have no camera with you?"

"It's in my carry-on luggage." I told him. "Now," I paused, "where are you parked?"

He eyed me for a few more seconds before reaching for my suitcase and taking it from me, walking away without another word towards me.

I made a mental note to take notice of what company he worked for - they'd be getting a complaint from me.

We arrived at the hotel and the chauffeur got out of the car to open the door for me. I took my suitcase from him. "You can go now." I told him simply. He nodded and got back into the black car, driving away. _Thank God for that_, I thought, _if I had to spend another moment in that car with him then I think I might have exploded! _I walked straight over to the front desk. Mr Malfcent had told me on the phone that the band had had a room reserved for me, and it would be like that in every hotel that they stayed in - oh yeah, I was staying in the same hotel as _Queen_; Brian and Roger, and also Adam Lambert, who was their current vocalist. "Hello," I greeted the concierge with a small smile, "I believe that there's a room reserved for me? My name is Madelyn Gardner?"

She nodded and looked through the computer system, saying only seconds later, "welcome, Ms Gardner. You're in the Blossom Suite, which is on the same floor as Mr May, Mr Taylor, and Mr Lambert's suites."  
"And the rest of the party?"

"It is just you four in this hotel, Ma'am." She replied. "Hence why you're all staying on the same floor."

"Ah." That was a surprise to me. I wasn't quite sure why I was the only one from the party for _Queen + Adam Lambert _who was staying in this hotel. "Very well," I replied, "please could I have my room key?"

The girl nodded and logged the keycard for me before she handed it over. "Somebody will bring your bags up." I thanked her and walked towards the lift.

* * * * *

My room - my _suite_ \- was exquisite, and I found myself immediately wishing that I was rich so that I could stay in a suite everytime that I went to a hotel.  
I had just about settled in - with my bags now in my room - when there was a knock on the door. I slipped my bathrobe on. I had been running a bath, just seconds away from immersing myself in the hot water, when somebody had interrupted me. 

I opened the door, expecting to see the manager of the hotel, waiting to hear him tell me that this was all some mistake, and that I was actually staying in the B&B down the road... but I was wrong.

My jaw dropped to the floor and I gasped. "Oh fuck..." 

The men in front of me chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Gardner." Roger Taylor spoke as they regained themselves.

"M-Maddie is fine..." I was finding it hard to form a thought.

"Oh, so we're on first name terms, now?" Brian May asked with a teasing tone to his voice. "Very well then; I'm Brian, and this is Roger -"

"I-I know..."

"Ah, a fan." Roger said as he came into my room, walking past Brian and myself, and going over to stand underneath the ceiling fan above my bed. "I don't have one in my room," he turned to Brian, "do you, Bri?"

Brian's eyes were still on me, and I suddenly felt very exposed, remembering that I was wearing only a bathrobe. He looked amused, to say the least. I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest, blushing an even deeper shade of red when I realised that this only accentuated my cleavage, which was already so obvious. 

"Um..." I trailed off, "d-do you want t-to come in too, D-Doctor May?"

Brian smiled kindly. "Call me, Brian, Maddie." In reply to my question, he came into my room and I turned, closing the door behind me, watching the two older men in my room, both of them looking up at my ceiling fan and discussing how outrageous it was that neither of them had one in their suites.

"D-do you want to s-stay in here i-instead?" I asked them, distracting them from their odd conversation. They turned to me in unison. "I d-don't mind about the f-fan, so -"

"Well actually -"  
Brian cut Roger off. "We'd rather you had the fan, Maddie," he said, "at least you'll be comfortable -"

"Y-yeah..." I said, unsure of what else I could say in reply.

"Are you having a bath?" Roger asked, raising an eyebrow.

Momentarily, I wondered how he knew, and then I remembered that I had left the hot water running. "Shit!" I exclaimed, running into the bathroom faster than I had in my entire life. I was almost through the door when the belt loop on my bathrobe got caught on the door handle, and I fell forwards towards the floor, hitting my head on the edge of the bath as I went. Everything went black, and the last thing that I remember hearing was two pairs of feet hurrying towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

My head was killing me, and I had to force my body to open my eyelids, leaving them open to the dim hotel lighting which was provided by the lamps on either side of the bed.

I turned my head, groaning at the pain as I moved. I felt dizzy, and like I needed a drink. "Woh there," an American accent said in a kind tone of voice as I moved. I looked and saw a black haired, makeup-wearing man in an emerald green suit sitting beside the bed, "I heard that you took quite the fall," he paused, "are you alright?"

"My head hurts." I replied as I raised a hand to feel where the pain was. I was too dazed to notice that Adam Lambert was at my bedside.

"Yeah, I bet it does." He paused, "you've got a massive bruise just there." He leant forward in his seat and placed a single fingertip to my forehead.

I winced. "Ouch."

In a friendly way, he chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm Adam, by the way."

"Maddie." I answered as I slowly sat up, closing my eyes because the room was spinning and it was making me feel sick.

"The photographer, right?" I nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Maddie... Roger and Brian had to go for soundcheck, but they asked me to stay with you until they were done."

"Shouldn't you be doing soundcheck with them?" I asked him.

Adam grinned. "Where do you think I was earlier?"

I vaguely remembered opening the door to none other than Brian May and Roger Taylor wearing just my bathrobe. "My bathrobe!" I exclaimed, wincing at the pain again.

"You're still wearing it, don't worry." Adam assured me with a chuckle and a grin.

"I fell..."

"Yeah."

"How did I get in bed?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "I'm pretty sure that Brian carried you."

"Oh..."

"Can I get you anything? Some aspirin, maybe?" I shook my head, thanking him. "Maybe some water?" He stood up without my reply and hurried to the kitchen. I heard the sound of a fridge opening and closing, and then Adam returned. He held out a bottle of Evian to me.

"Thanks, Adam." I said, taking it and undoing the cap.

"Do you think you'll be well enough to take photos tonight?" He asked.

I resisted the urge to nod, instead replying, "I should be alright, yeah."

"If you're not, then please stop." Adam said. "I'd hate for you to make yourself feel worse than you already do."

"I'll be fine." I promised.

We sat in a comfortable silence for perhaps a minute more, and then he asked, "so how'd you get the job?"

I shrugged. "My boss came up to me yesterday and just told me that I had it."

"That's not very interesting -"

"I'm not a very interesting person." I replied honestly.

"Aw," Adam said in reply with an encouraging smile on his face, "I'm sure that that isn't true - I'll bet you're really great; full of facts and -"

"Nope." I paused. "I'm as dumb as a box of hair... hence why I'm a photographer."

"Photographers are far from dumb." Adam answered matter-of-factly. "They take something ordinary, and make it into something beautiful; don't ever put yourself down like that."

It was at that moment that I decided that I liked Adam Lambert, and that I wanted to be friends with him.

I smiled at him, opening my mouth to say something when I was cut off, “is she awake yet, Adam?!”   
It was Roger, striding into my suite as if he was living here instead of me.

“Not so loud, Rog,” Adam called back in reply, slightly quieter than Roger had, “the bruise has really come up since you left.”

Roger walked into the room, Brian a few paces behind him. Roger grinned at me when our eyes met, but Brian kept his gaze on the floor, not even smiling at me by way of a greeting.

“How’re you feeling, Maddie?”

I smiled a little at the drummer, “a little dizzy, but fine.”   
“Good.” He smiled, his blue eyes lighting up in reply.

“And thanks for picking me up and putting me in bed, Brian.”

Now he looked up, our eyes meeting. His gaze was piercing, and I blushed, though I wasn’t sure why. “Hope you’re okay for tonight.” The curly-haired man turned on his heels and strode out of the suite.

Confused, I turned to Roger and Adam. “Did I say something wrong?” I asked in a worried tone of voice. “He seemed alright earlier -”

“It’s not you, luv,” Roger said softly in reply, “he just hates to see pretty girls getting hurt.”

_ What to say in reply?  _ I was unsure. “He’s kidding, of course,” Adam chuckled in an uncomfortable tone of voice, “ _ right _ , Rog?”

Roger looked at Adam, and I noticed an unspoken message passed between the two.  _ Lie _ . It was painfully obvious to see. “Oh!” Roger exclaimed. “Y-yeah, of course…”

“Right…”

“We’ll, um… leave you alone now so you can get ready?” Adam paused, “the show starts in two hours, but we need to leave the hotel in about forty minutes so we can get everything sorted -”

“Yeah,” I agreed, “and I need to see the stadium and get a feel for it.”

“Cool.” Adam stood up and turned to Roger, “let’s go, Bud -”

“You talk to me like I’m a pre-pubescent child.”

“To me, Roger Taylor,” Adam replied with a smile, “you always will be.”

Roger and Adam chuckled as they left the suite, leaving me with a smile on my face and a light heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was his problem?" Adam asked as he walked down the hall beside the drummer, confusion on both of their faces.  
"I have no idea." Roger replied. "But he was rude, and Brian isn't usually."  
He stopped outside of the door to Brian's suite and began to bang on the door, waiting for his long-time friend to answer.  
When Brian opened the door, Roger stormed inside, grabbing Adam's arm and pulling him in after him.   
"You have a bad habit of just walking into people's rooms, y'know that, Rog?" Brian asked by way of a greeting when he had closed the door after his friends.

"No," Roger replied nonchalantly, "I've never been told."

"He's got a point, y'know," Adam agreed, "you did it to me just the other day -"

"Not now, Adam," Roger replied sharply, causing the American to stop talking. He turned to Brian. "What was that?"

"What was what?"  
"You!" Roger exclaimed. "You just walked out of poor Maddie's room without so much as a 'goodbye'!" He paused. "It's not you, Bri," he said in a softer tone, "so what's going on?"

Roger knew his oldest friend well enough by now to know that something was wrong, and so he was determined to get it out of the curly-haired man.

Brian was silent for a few seconds, turning around and looking for somewhere to sit. Roger and Adam followed suit, and they all sat, looking between each other as if the next one had the answer to Roger's question.

Brian took a deep breath. "I just don't like to see beautiful girls hurt -"

"_Beautiful_, huh?" Roger paused. "Is that the problem? You're attracted to her?"

"I've only just met her -"  
"That doesn't mean that you can't be attracted to her, Bri." Adam replied.

Brian looked at him. "Adam, please do not join Rog in this 'conquest'," he put air-quotes around the last word, "to discover why I'm being so odd with Miss Gardner -"

"And now it's _Miss Gardner_!" Roger exclaimed. "In her room, it was _Maddie_."

"I want to be professional -"

"To Hell with professional!" Roger and Adam chorused.

"How many employees have you slept with?" Roger continued. "I know of at least seventeen -"  
"_Seventeen_?" Adam echoed in surprise and disbelief. Brian was always so moral, and courteous - the idea that he could have slept with seventeen employees was a surprise to the young artist.

"Over fifty years -"  
"It's impressive, really." Adam smiled at the guitarist. "I'm impressed, Brian."

"And now you want to make it eighteen -"  
"What?!" Brian interrupted Roger.

"Oh come off it, Bri," Roger continued, "don't lie to me... I know you better than anybody else in the world... except maybe Anita -"

"Don't mention her name." Brian's divorce with his wife had been messy and painful, and he hated to even hear her name... though he believed that he was getting better, and was ready to start dating again.

"Maddie's pretty," the drummer agreed, "and I bet she'd be good in the sack -"

"_Rog_!" Brian exclaimed in horror, blushing. "Don't talk about a lady like that -"

"It's nothing you haven't done before," Roger answered. "Even about Chrissie and..." he didn't mention Anita's name again, instead trailing off, "so what makes Madelyn Gardner so special -?" He was cut off momentarily by a knock at the door. "Did you order room service?"

Brian shook his head, his curls bouncing with the movement. Adam stood up and went to answer the door to Brian's suite. They heard a surprised exclamation of "Maddie!" before the photographer appeared in the lounge area of the suite.

* * * * *

I looked at Brian and Roger, sitting close together. "Can I talk to you?" Brian was surprised to see that I was talking to him, clearly. Speechlessly, he nodded. "...Alone?"

Hurriedly, Roger and Adam left the suite, leaving me alone with him. I cleared my throat and sat in the armchair facing him. "I-is something wrong?"

I replied, "you tell me."  
"Excuse me?" He asked in a confused tone of voice. "What do you mean, Maddie - _Miss Gardner_?"

"I mean exactly that." I answered. "_Miss Gardner_... it was Maddie a few minutes ago." I paused, "and you were off with me when I was in bed earlier... have I done something to offend you?"

Brian was flabbergasted. Had _he _done something to offend me? "N-no..." he replied, blushing a furious shade of red. "I just..." I waited patiently for his reply, prompting him to continue when it had been more than a minute since either of us had said something.

"Go on...?"

"I just wasn't expecting a girl photographer, and then when I heard, I thought I could cope with that, y'know? But then you were so beautiful and it was -"  
"You think I'm beautiful?" Brian blushed again and I continued. "How do you think I'm beautiful...? I know you've seen much prettier girls than me -" This was such an awkward conversation - I'd known him just a few hours and now he was calling me beautiful and I was asking how he thought that.

Brian sighed and looked down at the floor. "You just are, Maddie... I don't know why, or..." he looked up at me for a second before quickly turning his attention back to the floor - as if he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, okay? I know that I'm being unprofessional, but all through sound check I just couldn't get you out of my head and it was infuriating, I -"

I was possessed, I was sure. I never would have kissed him otherwise. I wouldn't have straddled him, or wrapped my arms around his neck.

But he kissed me back... maybe I wasn't completely in the wrong. It was him who deepened the kiss, nibbling at my bottom lip until I let him into my mouth, and him who moved his attention to my neck and sucked at the soft skin there.

It was a knock that interrupted us.

We pulled apart, and he looked at me. "Oh shit..." he muttered.

"Brian, I -"

"This can't happen again, Miss Gardner." _Great_, I thought, _and now we're back to this_.

Nodding, I climbed off of him and tried not to look at the very obvious outline of his cock which was straining against his trousers. I tried not to think of how good it would feel hitting the back of my throat, or how badly I wanted him to fill me up.

Instead, I cleared my throat. "I will see you on stage, later." I hurried out of the suite, ducking past Roger (who tried to talk to me), and hurried back to my own suite before I burst into tears.

I had been attracted to that man since I was a teenager, and now I had finally kissed him... it had all been going well until we had been brought back to the real world.

But I wanted him so badly... he must have wanted me, right? He kissed me back.

And in that moment, I made the decision. I would have Brian May.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to go and get ready for the night, which I knew would consist of me being able to take advantage of my position as a photographer; I could take photos of Brian all I wanted to… though I obviously still had to photograph Roger and Adam.

I hadn’t packed many nice clothes, and I knew that if I was going to succeed in my conquest of Brian May, then that would have to change. I made a mental note to go shopping whenever I had a day off - it would be a week, at most. I changed into my favourite dress, thankful that it hadn’t creased on the way to Rheno within my suitcase. It was a slinky black velvet number with a low-cut sweetheart neckline, and I knew from past experiences that it made all of my curves more prominent, which made it hard for men to tear their eyes away from my body. I couldn’t help but grin. I was confident that it would at least alert Brian to me… more than he already was.

Next I put my makeup on - I caked it onto my face, making sure that the bruise was suitably covered up with concealer before I moved onto any other facial feature. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun before I looked into the mirror, smirking. I looked good - sexy.

There was a knock at my door and it startled me. I slipped my black heels on and grabbed my camera bag and handbag before I answered it.

Roger was standing there, a welcoming smile on his weathered face. “You look lovely,” he said as he looked me over, just proving my point that it was difficult for a man to  _ not  _ notice me in this dress. “Um…” he tore his gaze from me, “are you ready to go?”

I nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I’m good to go.”

“Do you want a ride? Adam’s in the car downstairs already, and I’m just on my way down with -”

Brian appeared behind Roger and stopped, locking his gaze with my own. He blushed and looked down at the floor, purposely avoiding looking at me anymore. “Ah,” Roger said brightly, “you’re ready.”

“Yeah…” Brian mumbled.

“I was just offering Maddie a lift.” Roger gestured to me with a wave of his hand. Brian didn’t dare look at me. Roger turned back to his friend, “doesn’t she look lovely this evening?”   
I watched as Brian took a deep breath before slowly raising his gaze, letting it scrape over me. Luckily, Roger wasn’t watching… but I saw his tongue as it darted out and licked his bottom lip. 

“Y-yeah,” he replied in a shaky tone of voice, “you look l-lovely, Maddie.”

I was glad that we were back to Maddie. Maddie and Brian, Brian and Maddie… I could get used to that.

I smiled at him, “that won’t be a problem, will it, Brian?” I asked sweetly.

Brian stuttered, “n-no… of course not.” I closed the door to my suite, waiting for Roger or Brian to lead the way.

“Hmm,” Roger hummed, a naughty smirk on his face as he looked between Brian - who was still guiltily looking down at the floor - and me. “You look so lovely tonight, Maddie,” he repeated, “would you mind accompanying me?” At a loss for what to say to the one and only Roger Taylor, I nodded in reply. The drummer snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. “Shall we?”

I nodded again and he began to lead the way towards the car. Brian walked behind us…  _ far  _ behind us… I don’t think that he was very happy about what Roger had done, or the way his arm seemed to fit so perfectly around my body.

We walked down to the car, Roger opening the door me and letting me get in in front of him. I was careful not to flash my black lace panties to Adam, who was already in the car and watching me, an amused smirk on his face as Brian said to Roger, “can I talk to you for a second?”

Roger nodded and shut the car door, turning to his friend. I looked at Adam, who was chuckling quietly. “What’s so funny?”

“How obvious Brian is being.”

“What do you mean by that?” I could hear the faint sound of the drummer and guitarist talking in hushed whispers outside of the car. 

“Only that he isn’t hiding it well at all.” Adam paused before he continued, “he obviously likes you.”   
“I’ve known him all of an hour -”

“Doesn’t matter.” Adam replied. “He thinks you’re hot - I mean, you are - but I’m gay, so…” I chuckled. 

“Thanks, Adam.”

“You’re welcome, lovely.” He paused. “Did Brian say anything to you earlier when you were in his room?”

My mind flashed back to the event and I couldn’t help but blush. Again, Adam smirked.

“Ahh… okay then, what happened?”   
“N-nothing -”

“Something obviously did,” he paused, “did you say something stupid?”

“No -”

“Did  _ he _ ?” Adam asked.

I hesitated for a second before I replied, “he called me beautiful… but then we kissed and -”

“You  _ what _ ?!” The singer exclaimed in surprise and disbelief. I blushed again. “I don’t believe it -”

The door to the car opened and Roger slid in beside me. The door on the other side of me opened and Brian sighed when he saw that I was sitting there. Adam cleared his throat, shooting a glance at Brian, before gesturing with a nod of his head to the seat beside me. Brian sighed again as he sat down beside me.

“I will do everything in my power to make it happen, Madelyn.” Adam promised, looking directly into my eyes.

“As will I.” In surprise, Adam and me looked at Roger, who nodded once, tapping the side of his nose once.

“Make what happen?” Brian asked in a confused tone of voice.

“Y’know, Bri,” Roger said in reply, “for somebody with a PhD, you can be incredibly thick sometimes.”


	6. Chapter 6

The show was fantastic - energetic, and brilliant. I was so glad that I had been employed by  _ Queen  _ for this; I would forever remember seeing them live. For the two hours that they were on stage, I forgot all about Brian May and his irresistible charm, and I instead became immersed in the music.

When the show was over, I hurried over to the backstage entrance, flashing my Access All Areas pass at the security guard as I disappeared behind the curtain. I made my way through the corridors until I came to Queen’s (and Adam Lambert’s) dressing room. I knocked politely on the door, and Adam opened it, wearing a purple silk dressing down which was tightly closed around his body.

I held my tongue, immediately wanting to tell Adam how amazing he had been during the show, but also not wanting to sound like a crazy fangirl. “So,” he said after a moment, “how was I?”

The dam burst - “you were amazing!” I exclaimed. “You blew me away! Your vocals are  _ insane  _ and you looked awesome!”   
Adam grinned. “And Roger?”

“So talented!” I answered. “Now I’ve heard the songs live, I’ll never be able to listen to a CD again -”

“And Brian?” Roger asked as he appeared behind Adam, still wearing the shirt he had been wearing behind the drums on stage a few minutes previously. I blushed and Roger chuckled, “he likes you too, y’know -”

“I don’t  _ like  _ him -”   
“Oh, please.” Adam smirked. “If it were anymore obvious, lovely, then it’d be written on your forehead.”   
“It’s so unprofessional… and I’ve only known him for a few hours.”   
“You’re not committing to a relationship,” Roger said, “you’re just looking for some fun, right?” I bit my lip. “I don’t know what his intentions are - Brian usually gets all noble - but I can guarantee that he’s into you. I saw it -”   
“Then why did you ask me to accompany you tonight…?”

“To make him jealous.” Adam chuckled and Roger continued to explain, “I’ve known that man for fifty years, and I know how he works… he won’t make a move on you until he thinks he is threatened,” Roger paused, “so I’m going to flirt with you, okay? And then he’ll get jealous, and finally be able to admit that he’s into you -”   
“Thanks…” I bit my lip, “but it’s unprofessional -”

“Honey, this is rock and roll.” Adam interrupted. “Bri and Rog have been in it a long time, and they know how it works - you’re in for a wild ride.”

* * * * *

Brian was waiting by the car for us; me, Rog and Adam. We were laughing, and Adam was carrying my camera bag on his shoulder whilst Roger had his arm around my waist again. “Are we ready to go?” Brian asked, once again avoiding my gaze.

“Actually,” Adam said, “we were going to go for drinks - care to join us, Bri?”   
Brian bit his lip and then looked to me, watching me for body language - how did I want him to reply? I turned my head towards Roger and smiled, “can we only stay for a second?”

Immediately afterwards, Brian snapped, “I’m coming.”

With attitude, he opened the door of the car and got in. Adam and Roger turned to me, impressed grins on their faces. “Well played.” They chorused as we all got into the car.

The driver drove us back to the hotel and we went inside, going up to our suites with the plan of meeting back downstairs in the hotel bar thirty minutes later.

Roger knocked on my door to accompany me, “Brian has already gone down.” He told me by way of a greeting as we went down to the bar. “Do you want anything to drink?” With a hand resting on the small of my back, he led me over to the bar. 

I turned my head and smiled at him, aware that Brian was watching us from by the tall table near the balcony, “a double rum and coke, please.” Roger nodded and ordered the drink, telling me to go and sit with Brian, giving me a wink as I walked off.

I sat in the seat beside Brian and smiled at him. “What’re you drinking?” He asked me awkwardly after a few moments of silence. 

I turned to him, “double rum and coke.”

“Oh,” he paused, thinking of something else to say, “I’m drinking the same actually - well, without the coke.”   
He tilted his glass towards me and I got a whiff of the strong alcohol within it. 

“You’ll get drunk too quickly on that -”   
“I’ve got years of drinking behind me, Maddie,” Brian interrupted me, “a few shots of rum won’t kill me.” With every word he spoke, his head drew closer to my own, and I found myself leaning in as well. His scent was dizzying, and it only made me want him more - as if that were possible.

“B-Brian, I think -”   
“You know,” he said quietly, “I’m not blind. I see what you and Rog are doing -”

“And that is…?” I asked, trying to feign my innocence, begging that he didn’t think of me as desperate because I was trying to trick him into admitting some sort of feelings for me.

“You’re trying to make me jealous.”   
“I -”

“So,” Brian interrupted, “was it your idea, or his?”

For a second, I was silent. I hung my head, replying quietly to his question, “it was his… and Adam’s.”   
“I might have known.” Brian didn’t sound annoyed at all - in fact, he sounded quite amused. I hummed in reply because I was unsure of what to say to the man in front of me. He was my hero, and a legend. 

Without another word, Brian finished his drink in one gulp and turned to me. “Are we going to do this, then?”

“Do what?” I asked him, genuinely confused.

“We’re going to spend the night together - in your room because you have a fan -”

“We  _ are _ ?” I asked in surprise. That was the last thing I had expected him to say. Brian nodded. “Why?”

“Because I need to get you out of my head, Maddie.” Brian replied in a deadly serious tone of voice.

The air left my lungs, and I managed to mutter out a simple, “ _ oh _ .”

Brian stood up and his chair scraped against the polished wooden floor. Several people in the bar, including Roger and Adam (who were both now sitting at the bar), looked over at us. They all quickly went back to themselves, barring Adam and Roger, who smirked at me, Brian, and then to the other.

I made a mental note to thank them for their help later.


	7. Chapter 7

I was completely without the influence of alcohol, but Brian was drunk out of his mind - however, I was drunk on the dizzying thought of Brian’s lips against my own as we all but fell into the elevator. Without a word, Brian  _ punched  _ the button of our floor, and the doors closed - luckily, we were the only ones in the lift.

We were only kissing, though I could feel his tongue pushing against my mouth, silently begging for entrance. I smiled against his lips - the great Brian May wanted  _ me _ … and I was finally going to get him.

I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in, and immediately I felt it pushing against my own. I moved my tongue against his own and Brian moaned. Kissing was apparently a major turn on for the great guitarist - I could feel him growing harder against the inside of my leg as we continued to kiss passionately.

Nobody else got into the lift with us, luckily, and we arrived at our floor too soon, and yet it felt like it had taken forever. The doors opened and Brian reluctantly pulled his lips away from my own. “Have you got your room key?” He asked me, slightly breathless, as he laced his hand with my own and pulled me towards my suite. I nodded and stopped outside of my door, reaching into my cleavage and pulling out the card to unlock my door, delighting in the not-so-subtle Brian watching my every movement. His tongue darted out to lick his lips when he saw where I had retrieved the room key from. I smirked. I knew I was beautiful, but I also knew that Brian had probably been with hundreds of girls throughout his life, and so it was uplifting to know that he found me attractive despite the girls he had before - some of which were definitely prettier than I was now. 

The door opened and Brian pulled me in. I vaguely realised that I had dropped the room key on the floor in the hallway outside, but I took no notice because his lips were on my neck again, and I was pushed against the bedroom wall. For a seventy-three year old, Brian had a lot of energy. With one hand, I reached into the small space between us and went for his cock, hard and straining against his trousers. I palmed it and Brian gasped against my neck, causing me to moan in pleasure as his hot breath moved over my skin.

Brian pulled me with him as he went over to the bed. I was pushed onto the soft hotel throw, but I didn’t mind because Brian quickly climbed on top of me, his white curls falling down over the both of us so it felt like we were in our own private world.

The guitarist was moving down my neck and towards my collar bone, his hands palming my breasts in the most amazing way. It felt wonderful.  _ He  _ felt wonderful.

Brian moved the fabric of my dress out of his way and smirked when he saw my lack of underwear. “So naughty,” he replied with a chuckle. He opened his mouth to say something else, but I interrupted him.

“Just for you, Bri.” I promised, giving his bulge a squeeze. “Only for you.”

“Oh fuck,” Brian May moaned as he pulled his lips from my nipple and looked at me, a serious but seductive look on his face, “I don’t think that one night with you is going to be enough to satisfy me, baby.”

_ Baby _ . I got a chill and an electric shock ran down my spine. I liked it when he called me that. As if I was under a spell, I brought a hand up to his chin and moved his head upwards gently so he was looking at me, “anytime you want me, Bri… anytime, and I’m yours.”

“Oh, Maddie,” he replied quietly, looking down at my breasts again, “I think I’m always going to want you.”

This was getting serious.

I sucked in my breath, unsure of what else to say. Brian must have realised that I was at a loss for words, because he went back to kissing my body.

While he gave me attention, I thought about what he had said - he thought he would always want me? Surely that was a good thing, right? My childhood hero, a legend, and the most beautiful man I had ever seen said that he would always want me.

“My girl’s so wet for me,” Brian cooed as his fingers slipped under my skirt and found what was waiting for him. “And no knickers, either?” His fingers stroked my folds and I moaned out, unable to reply in English to him. “Such a slut -”

One finger slipped into my hole and I moaned again. “Oh fuck…”

“Let’s see just how good you’re going to be for me.”   
Through the haze, I realised that Brian Harold May had a kinky side - and I knew that I was willing to play with that. I, too, was kinky - this was going to be good… though I wondered just  _ how  _ kinky Brian was, and whether or not he’d be okay with everything I liked, and vice versa.

Brian inserted a second digit into my slick hole and began to thrust them in and out - it seemed that all the years playing the Red Special had meant that his fingers worked magic - both on the neck of the guitar and inside of me.

I was a moaning mess within a matter of minutes, and Brian was still nipping at my breasts, giving them as much attention as he could manage as he thrusted his fingers in and out. I was thrashing uncontrollably - never in my life had a man ever made me feel this good.

“B-Brian, I’m a-about to -” Brian pulled his fingers out of me and I whined. How could he do that to me?! “P-please -”

“You don’t get to cum until I do, little girl, is that understood?” I whined again and Brian pulled my legs apart roughly, moving them until the dress I was still wearing would let them go no wider. “Is that understood?” He asked again in an authoritative tone that made my knees weak and my vagina throb.

“Y-yes, Brian, I…”   
“Yes, what?” He asked, looking at me as if I held the answers to the world’s secrets.

“Yes, Sir,” I whimpered immediately.

Brian leaned down and whispered in my ear, “close, but not quite… yes, what?”

“Y-yes, daddy…” And there it was, exactly what he had wanted to hear.

Brian smirked and pulled his trousers and underwear down, letting out a sigh of relief as his cock sprung free. It was red, glistening with precum.

Hungrily, I licked my lips and propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him. He looked delicious with his shirt hanging half open, his chest hair on display, his trousers and pants now on the floor and his cock standing to attention proudly - rightfully so; it was wider than any penis I had ever seen, and it was at least eight inches long. 

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Brian asked as he stroked his cock, watching me watching him. 

My mouth open, I nodded. “Please, daddy,” I begged shamelessly, now only chasing pleasure for the both of us, “please, I -”

Brian rubbed his cock up and down my folds and it felt  _ so  _ good. I moaned out and fell back into the pillows of my bed.

Brian positioned himself against my hole and leaned down, pressing his lips against mine as he began to push into me. I sucked in my breath; he was big, and it felt like I was being ripped apart - in the best way, of course.

Brian May felt amazing inside of me, and I wasn’t shy about letting him know this. “Oh fuck…” I moaned out, “so big, I -”

“Loosen up, princess, or this is going to hurt a lot.” He said sweetly, slowly pushing another inch into me.

I tried to relax, but every inch felt like it was too much. After a minute, I was tempted to see how much of him was left; I looked down between my legs and saw that we were only about halfway there; there was another four inches or so to go.

“What’s your colour, baby?” Brian asked me softly, wiping away a tear that I hadn’t realised had fallen.

“O-orange…” It was a system I had become aware of during one of my more adventurous searches on Google - the traffic light system; red for stop, orange or amber to go slowly, and green for I’m good.

“Tell me if that changes, alright?” Brian whispered into my ear.

I nodded before replying, “just push in all at once… let me get used to it -”

“But I don’t want to hurt -”

“Please, Bri.” I whimpered. Brian nodded and pressed a soft kiss to my lips once more.

“Yeah, okay…” With one sharp thrust, he was inside me, and I was crying, tears falling down my face. “A-are you o-okay, baby?”   
“Just let me adjust…” I replied quietly asI closed my eyes, willing the pain and tears away. Brian nodded and stayed stationary inside of me, waiting for me to give him the go-ahead.

After a minute or so, the pain became less intense and more pleasurable. I nodded to let him know that I was okay. “You can m-move now, Bri, I -”

“I’ll go slow…” I nodded again and he began to pull out of me. In surprise, I found that with every move he made, the pain subsided, and I was enjoying it more.

Soon, Brian was thrusting in and out of me so fast that I was a moaning mess, panting up at him and begging for release. “Please!”   
Brian chuckled, watching me come undone beneath him. “Not until I do, baby, remember?”

“But -”

“You’re not being sassy, are you?” Brian asked with a smirk on his face and a teasing tone in his voice.”I do hope not, my dear.”   
One look at his face was enough for me to realise that not doing as I was told would be a bad idea. “No, daddy.”

“Oh, fuck.” Brian moaned when I spoke. ‘Daddy’ was a major turn on for him, obviously. “Not long now, princess,” he told me as he continued to fuck me hard and fast, unrelenting. “Oh fuck, I’ve never felt a pussy so tight!”   
Brian spilled his load, and I felt his hot spunk paint my walls. It was the best feeling in the world - especially because I knew that it was Brian May’s semen inside of me. Brian emptied himself before his hand snaked down to my clit and he began to rub at it furiously, working me to the edge of the cliff and then over it.

I saw spots, I came so hard. Brian kept rubbing me through my orgasm, and even after, pulling his now flaccid member out of my spent hole only after I had been milked dry. He didn’t stop his finger movements, “I can’t get it up again so soon, darling, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself -”   
“Brian,” I said softly, putting my hand over his so he stopped rubbing my clit, “I just want to lay with you… I don’t need to cum again.”

“But I want it to be as good for you as it was for me.”   
My heart broke, and I felt tears coming to my eyes. I smiled softly at him, “it was, Bri, I promise.”

“...It was?” He asked in reply.

I nodded. “Just as good as I thought it would be.”   
“But my energy -”   
“You’ve still got it.” I promised him, a resolute tone in my voice. “Now would you please stay with me tonight?”

Brian smiled and nodded, laying down beside me. Gingerly, after a second, I wriggled closer to him and reached behind me, taking his hand in one of mine and then placing it around my body.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when he didn’t withdraw his arm from me. I smiled, unsure if he could see me or not, but not caring.

I had had sex with Brian May, and I was confident that it would happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I opened my eyes slowly and breathed out blissfully. There was a delicious aching between my legs, and a man holding me tightly against his naked body - could life get any better?

“Good morning, Madelyn.” Apparently, it could. It was then that I remembered who I had slept with the night before; Brian Harold May, guitarist of  _ Queen _ , astrophysicist, and the sexiest man in the world.

“G’morning, Bri,” I replied in a content tone of voice, “did you sleep alright?” I turned in his arms and smiled at him.

Brian nodded, “it’s been years since I’ve had a beautiful young lady in my arms.”

I could feel myself turning red, so I replied, “I’m not that pretty, Bri.”

“You’re lovely, of course.” He got out of bed and turned back to me, “we’d better get going.” He began to gather his clothes and pull them on.

In distress suddenly, I exclaimed, “that’s it!?”   
“What’s it?” Brian replied in a calm tone of voice.

“You’re not going to say anything else?”

“About what?”

“About  _ us _ -” 

Brian interrupted me. “There is no  _ us _ , Maddie.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “I enjoyed last night, and I know you did, too. I respect you, and I want you to carry on working with us - I don’t want what happened to affect the relationship between employer and employee -”

“Oh, so I’m your  _ employee _ , now!?” I yelled, sitting up and getting out of the bed, ignoring the fact that I was naked, the dress from last night laying on the floor by my side of the bed.

“That’s all you ever were, Madelyn.” Brian replied simply, walking around the bed and standing just a few feet away from me.   
“Last night I was  _ baby  _ and  _ princess  _ -”

“And last night I was drunk.” He answered, doing up all of the buttons on his shirt barring the top three; his signature look with his beautiful chest on display.

“So you regret it then?”

“I never said that -”

“Well that’s what it sounds like, Bri!”   
I hurried into the ensuite bathroom and locked the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily. I couldn’t believe he was doing this! And he had played the  _ employee  _ card against me. That was low.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the bathroom door, and I sighed. I put the hotel bathrobe on which was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. “Brian, if that’s you, then I’m going to scream -” I unlocked the door and immediately cut myself off when I saw it was Adam and Roger at the door. “How did you two get in?”   
“There was a room key on the floor outside - we did knock on the front door first, but you didn’t answer…” Adam exclaimed. “Did everything go alright with Brian?”

“Obviously not, Adam,” Roger replied, “look at the poor girl!” He gestured to my tear-stained face and smiled sympathetically, pulling me into his arms. “Don’t worry about him, Maddie -”

“He regrets it!” I sobbed into Roger’s chest.

“He doesn’t.” Adam promised, gently patting my shoulder, “he’s just an idiot who doesn’t know what he wants.”

I sobbed louder and harder. “Am I not good enough?”

Roger and Adam exchanged looks over the top of my head, each of them agreeing on one thing -  _ Brian’s wrong for what he’s done to her _ . They were going to sort it.

* * * * *

**Third Person POV**

Roger made me promise that Maddie would go to find him or Adam if she didn’t feel okay before they left her in her suite to get ready for the day of travelling which they had ahead of them.

They left the suite and walked towards Brian’s room.

Roger knocked on the door angrily, not stopping until Brian opened it. The guitarist looked tired; as if he hadn’t slept at all the previous night.

“What?” He asked irritably.

“There’s a girl in there crying over you, Brian May, and you seem unfazed by it!” Roger exclaimed, pointing to her door.

“She’s  _ crying _ ?” Brian asked in surprise and disbelief, a slight undertone of guilt in his voice.

“More than I have ever seen any girl cry before.” Adam replied. “It’s horrible - how could you do that to her?”   
“I didn’t do anything -”   
“She said that last night you said that one night with her wouldn’t be enough.”

Brian blushed, immediately cursing Madelyn for sharing that rather private piece of information with his two friends. “Well it isn’t any of your business, really -” 

He was cut off by Adam, “why would you say it if you didn’t mean it?”   
“I know you, Brian,” Roger agreed, “and you never say something unless you mean it.”

“I was drunk.” Brian replied rather lamely.

“Bullshit.” Roger spat, “I’ve seen you drink ten times more than you did last night and still be able to recite the ABCs backwards - don’t put what you said on the drink.”   
Brian had to admit that Roger had a point. He  _ had  _ drunk more in the past and had done much stupid things - “Do you like her, Bri?”

Brian sighed and went back into his room, leaving the door open for his two friends to follow him in. He sat down on the bed and turned to Roger and Adam, “of course I do; she’s beautiful, and smart. She’s a great photographer - I googled some of her work, and it’s truly amazing - she’s kind, and in awe of me -”   
“You’ve got a big ego.” Adam teased with a grin on his face.

“Why would you not follow through on what you said?” Roger asked, ignoring Adam’s comment.

Brian was silent.

“Is it because you’re afraid of -”

“It’s because I’m old.” Brian snapped at the drummer and vocalist. “Maddie’s young, and she shouldn’t be seen with me -”

“Older musicians often have younger wives - look at Ronnie Wood and his wife - he’s seventy-two, and his wife is forty-one.” Roger explained.

“Or Roger and Sarina -” Roger shot Adam a look and he was quiet.

Brian couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He replied, “but I’m not sure I  _ want  _ a relationship.”

Roger sighed and looked at Brian. “So make it very clear to her, and see what she says… she might just want some fun while she’s away from home - or she might not, and then you’ll know… don’t break her heart just because you’re scared of what people will think, Brian.”   
Brian nodded and sighed. He knew that Roger was right, and that scared him most of all.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian resolved to tell Maddie about how he felt later that evening when they could be alone; when they could escape from the car which they were all in.

It was a limousine, but it still felt cramped with him; Roger, Adam and Madelyn in it - and Brian’s guitar.

He smiled at her as they got into the limo, but she ignored him, and instead sat beside Adam. “Ready to go?” The driver asked from the front.

They all chorused, “yes.”

The car started and they were off.

They had only been driving for a little while before Roger announced, “we should play a game.”

“A game?” Brian raised an eyebrow, “like what?”

“Like truth or dare.” Adam replied.

Brian clicked his tongue at the younger man, “no way. Never. Not again. Not with you and him,” he jerked a thumb at Roger, “I learnt my lesson the first time.”   
“I’m intrigued.” Madelyn said, looking between the three men, “what happened? I need context!”

“Well -” Brian was cut off by Madelyn turning to Roger.

“What happened, Rog?”   
In surprise, Roger looked at Brian, asking for permission to tell the story - Brian nodded and lowered his head in guilt. Maddie had obviously decided that she was going to ignore him as a punishment for him not properly speaking to her that morning.

“Well... “ Roger trailed off, biting his lip. This was as awkward for him as it was for Brian - Maddie was basically asking him to choose between her and his bestest and oldest friend… and he wouldn’t do it. “Brian will tell the story better… Bri?”

Brian looked up in surprise and smiled at his friend. He hadn’t expected Roger to do that. In response, he replied, “A-Adam dared me to drink this disgusting drink he’d made one night. It was gin, vodka, rum and coke, blackcurrant juice and cough syrup -”

“ _ Cough syrup _ ?” Maddie repeated in disbelief, turning to Adam. “Did you really make him drink that?”

Adam was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. He recovered himself before replying, “yeah!”

“So what happened?” Maddie asked, unable to keep herself from ignoring Brian any longer - the man was too magnetic.

“Well I drank it… and spent the next three days living in the bathroom because I couldn’t leave the toilet.” Roger laughed loudly.

“He thought he was going to die!” He exclaimed, “we all thought we were going to have to finish the tour without a guitarist!”   
“Oh dear,” Maddie said quietly, “that sounds horrible… I’m so sorry, Brian, I -”

He wasn’t sure why she was apologising - it had been three years ago, afterall, but he was just happy that she was paying attention to him now.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if any of you wanted to stop for a break? It’s almost lunchtime, and there are some services coming up -”   
“Oh, yes!” Maddie exclaimed, surprising the driver, “I need to use the loo!”   
“Is there a Taco Bell there?” Adam asked, “I want a taco.”

“I think there is, Mr Lambert, yes.” The driver answered. “Shall I make a stop?”

“Yes please, Murphy.” Brian replied with a smile on his face as he noticed Madelyn watching his every movement.

* * * * *

“I want Taco Bell.” Adam said as he immediately veered off towards the Taco Bell restaurant.

“I’m going to the toilet.” Roger said as he too, darted off.

Maddie turned to Brian. “I guess it’s just you and me…”

Brian hummed in reply, “do you fancy anything in particular?”

She shrugged, “just a salad will do.”   
Brian smiled. “I’m glad you said that - I agree. I’d love a salad.” They looked around the service station and saw nowhere that they could buy a decent salad, just a little shop that looked as though it would be nowhere near fresh. Brian sighed. “Typical.”

“Well I won’t eat anything else here.” Maddie complained.

“Neither.” Brian agreed, “shall we just go back to the car?”

She nodded and Brian led the way back to the limousine.

On the way back, they passed their driver, Murphy. “Mr May! Miss Gardner! I’ll come right back to the car now -”

“No need, Murphy.” Brian held up a hand to silence and to stop the man from moving from his seat. “Just give me the keys and enjoy your break.”

The man nodded and handed the guitarist the keys to the limousine. They went out to the car and Brian unlocked it with the click of a button on the key fob. “Want to sit in the front or -”

“Back.” Maddie was already inside of the car on the backseat.

Brian nodded and slid into the car, sitting beside the beautiful girl who he wanted so badly. They sat in silence for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and said, “I think we need to talk.”   
“Y-yeah…” she agreed, “I think we should.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was harder to start the conversation than either of them had anticipated. They sat in an awkward, pregnant silence for a few minutes before Brian decided that he had had enough, and he wanted to speak his mind.

He cleared his throat. "You're beautiful, y'know." In surprise, Maddie turned to him. She was still silent. "And I think that is part of what drew me to you the first time I saw you - don't take this the wrong way, Madelyn, but I knew that I immediately wanted you, and -"

"Oh, Bri." Maddie sighed, "I felt the same... I've always felt that way about you - ever since I was a teen; there were posters in my room of you, Roger, Freddie and John."

Brian blushed. "Sometimes it still surprises me that we're popular with the kids of today -"  
"You think I'm a kid?" Maddie asked in a horrified, offended tone of voice as she withdrew from him and pressed her body against the other side of the car - as far away from him as she could get given the current situation they were in.

"No!" Brian exclaimed loudly, surprising even himself with his outburst. "Quite the opposite, Maddie... I think that you're a _beautiful_," he smiled at her, "strong, independent and smart woman... one that I would love to get to know better... but you need to know before any of that starts that I'm not looking for a relationship."  
Maddie looked at him with a confused expression on her face for a few seconds, and then she said, "is that what you were worried about?" She paused, not giving him a chance to reply, "that I would want a relationship?"

"Is that not what all women want?"  
Now that was a good question - what _was _Maddie's end goal...? She wasn't sure, but she knew where to start - and then they (okay, _she_), could figure out from there. "No." She answered simply, glaring at him, "some women just want some good sex with a rock legend - is that alright with you, _Mr May_?"

In response, Brian quipped, "I have a doctorate, y'know."

Maddie smirked seductively and moved closer to Brian slowly... lustfully... "I apologise, _Doctor _May."  
Brian took the younger woman into his arms and kissed her forcefully, all but sucking the wind from her lungs as their tongues tangled and fought for dominance. It was electric, it was hot... it was _magic_.

**Maddie's POV**

Almost as seen as he had started kissing me, I felt the fire ignite in the pit of my stomach and I growled, moving so that I was sitting on top of him, one of my legs on either side of his. I began to grind against him, gasping as Brian bit at my lip and then hurriedly moved to my neck, sucking at the soft skin there.

"Maddie..." he moaned out, "I want you so badly right now -"

"So take me then, Bri," I replied in a gasp as he pulled down my shirt enough for him to have access to my collarbone. He nipped at the skin there and then moved so I could see his face.

"I can't. Adam and Roger will be back soon -"

"Start the car!" It was Adam who was yelling at us as he and Roger ran towards the car, a taco in his hand. Murphy, our driver, was nowhere to be seen.

Adam threw open the door to the car and dived inside, Roger following him. I leaned over, still on Brian's lap, and closed the door. "What's wrong?" I asked calmly, waiting for the two of them to catch their breath before they replied.

After a few seconds, Roger said, "we were recognised... some people were following us and live streaming -"

"Where's Murphy?" Brian asked, one of his hands resting on either side of my waist and an amused smirk on his beautiful face. "We can't go anywhere without him, he's our -"

"Fuck Murphy!" Adam yelled. "We've got to get out of here! This could get messy!"

Brian sighed and gently tapped at my thigh with one hand, a clear sign that he wanted me to get off of him. "Fine," he said, "but I'm driving, and Maddie's riding in the front seat."

"Yeah, sure!" Adam agreed quickly, "just go, Bri!"  
Brian and me chuckled as we climbed out of the car and quickly went to get into the front of it. He put the keys into the ignition and started the engine. "And Adam?" Adam hummed in reply to Brian's question, "if we get arrested for grand theft auto, I'm blaming it on you."

Adam nodded. "Just go!"


	11. Chapter 11

We drove until we reached the next stop on the tour. It took us hours, and everytime we drove past a police car, Brian tensed up… and everytime he did, I leaned over in my seat and put a hand on the inside of his thigh. He immediately untensed everytime.

As we pulled into the hotel car park for the next show which was later that evening, we all let out a victorious cry. We had made it! And none of us had been arrested for grand theft auto!

I turned to Brian, “nicely done.”

He smirked, obviously enjoying my attention and my words, “you think?”  
“You’re not sitting in a police cell, are you?” Brian chuckled. “Shall we go inside?”   
Roger and Adam agreed and we all got out of the car, going straight into the front doors of the stadium and trying to not draw attention to ourselves - we weren’t in the mood to deal with fans after the hours of driving we had just had to sit through.

Brian led us straight over to the information desk. There was a pretty young woman waiting there, the stadium’s logo embroidered onto the polo shirt she was wearing. “Can I help you…?” She trailed off. “Oh my God.”

Brian chuckled and said, “I think you might, actually… we’re _ Queen _,” he gestured to himself and Brian, “this is Adam Lambert,” he gestured to Adam, “and our photographer, Madelyn Gardner.”

“R-right,” the girl said, “I’m Cheryl… what do you need, Mr May?” She obviously recognised Brian and was a fan of the band.

“We need you to get us backstage, dear,” Roger told her quickly, looking around and noticing that we were starting to attract attention - mainly because it was hard to miss Brian because of his curls. 

“Yes,” Adam agreed, “we’re in a bit of a hurry,” he looked at the time on his phone, “we’re supposed to be on stage in an hour.”

The girl, Cheryl, nodded. “W-wait here, please.”

“But the fans -”

She cut Adam off, “you’re right, Mr Lambert… follow me.” She came out from behind the help desk and led us quickly over to some large double doors - almost fifteen feet tall. “Just through here -”

A security guard glared at us. “Who are these then, Cheryl?” He asked, coming over to the girl and getting disgusting close to her. “Some friends of yours? Maybe your grandad and his gay lover -”

“Brian May,” she replied quietly to the man, looking down at the floor, “Roger Taylor, Adam Lambert and Madelyn Gardner… Brian and Roger and Adam are in the show tonight. I think they said that Madelyn Gardner was their photographer?”  
The guard sneered, “they look a bit old to be backup dancers -”

Brian stepped up the security guard and pushed him away from Cheryl. She looked (understandably) quite frightened and intimidated. “Actually,” Brian said in an amused tone of voice, “I play the guitar. Rog is on drums - Adam is our vocalist.”  
“You’re in _ Queen _?” The security guard asked in an amused tone of voice.

Roger nodded. “Since before you were born,” he leaned a little closer to the security guard so he could read the word written on his name badge, “_ Steve _.” He paused, “so I suggest that you let us through - and you stay away from Miss Cheryl, here.”

Roger put a hand on Cheryl’s shoulder and she turned her head, offering him a grateful smile. “_ Now _.”

Steve took a few step backs and shrugged. “Whatever… it’s more than my job’s worth to stop you all.” He looked at Cheryl, “I’ll be seeing _ you _ later.”   
Cheryl visibly shuddered and I stepped forward, putting my hand on her other shoulder, “not if we’ve got anything to do with it, creep.” I spat at the man as Brian led the way down the corridor, following the signs that read ‘this way to backstage area’.

I dragged Cheryl with me - I didn’t want her anywhere near Steve.

“Well,” I said as Brian opened the door to their dressing room, “this looks comfortable.” He and Roger and Adamwent in, and Cheryl followed me in after them.

“Are you alright, dear?” Roger asked Cheryl as I told her to sit down on one of the settees in the room, “he seemed to have quite a hold over you there -”

She nodded. “He’s horrible, isn’t he?” She whimpered.

We all hesitated for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah,” I said, “he’s pretty bad - how does he get away with talking to you like that?”  
“Or to anybody?” Brian asked. “He thought me and Roger were gay lovers, for crying out loud -”

“I can see it, y’know.” Adam teased. “And I’ve heard about something called _ Maylor _-”

“So have we.” Roger interrupted. “Let’s not bring it up again, Adam.”

Cheryl giggled feebly. Brian turned to Cheryl, “do you need anything?” He asked, “a glass of water?”  
She nodded. “Yes, thank you.” Brian went to get her some water from the fridge in the corner of the room. When he handed it to her, she burst into tears. 

“What is it?” He asked, genuinely worried.

“I should be serving you! I should be bringing _ you _water! I’m so sorry!” She stood up, “I have to go… my boss will be so angry when he finds out I’m back here… and Steve will definitely tell him -”

Roger, Brian and Adam exchanged glances, and I felt left out. I looked at Cheryl, who was watching them like I was. “Cher,” Adam said in a fond tone of voice, “you look lovely today… did you do your makeup yourself?” She nodded and then couldn’t help but smile as she batted some of her long red hair over her shoulder. “I need a makeup artist… you wouldn’t happen to know of anybody who could fill the post, do you?” She thought for a second, and so Adam continued, “perhaps somebody in this very room…?”  
She caught on and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. She seemed so stupid. “I could!”   
Adam, Brian and Roger grinned like little boys on Christmas Day, “very well then,” Roger said, “go and tell your boss you’re leaving - tell him to call our manager, Jim Beach, if there are any problems.” Cheryl nodded and thanked them (and me) profusely before she left the room with a huge smile on her face.

I turned to Adam, Roger and Brian. “Do we have to bring her along?” I asked, “she’s annoying -”

“She’s in need of help.” Roger corrected. “You know what that’s like, _ right _?” He was referring to the previous day when I had needed his and Adam’s help getting Brian’s attention.

I sighed and nodded. “So we’re going to help her.”

“And don’t worry,” Brian said in a quieter tone of voice as he came closer to me and whispered in my ear, “you’ll always be my _ special _girl.”

My insides turned to jelly and I couldn’t help but moan - those words coming from Brian were better than anything I had ever heard.

“O-okay…” he grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head.

“Good.” He paused, “will you wait here for Cheryl? We’re going to soundcheck.” I was about to groan in protest, but he said quietly, “good girls get rewards.”

_ Ooh _ , I thought, _ I like this arrangement between us… I’ll be his good girl if that’s what he’s into _ . _ It was what I was into, as well _.

I nodded. “Yes, _ daddy _.”

Luckily, Roger and Adam were talking to each other. If they had heard what either me or Brian had said, then they did not make it obvious.


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost forty minutes later when Cheryl returned, a small duffel bag over one shoulder and a new outfit on. I didn't smile in greeting, instead only saying "they boys are already on stage - you took your time."  
She nodded, "sorry," she said in a genuine tone of voice, "I got caught up -"

"There isn't time for _getting caught up _on tour." I told her with no patience in my tone of voice, "just be on time - or early - _always_."

"Is that why Brian's so fond of you?" She asked sweetly.

I looked at her. I hadn't expected _that _to come out of her mouth. "_What _did you say?"

Cheryl smirked at me. "Oh come on, Maddie," she said, shortening my name without asking me if it would be okay - I hated her. "I'm not _blind_. It's perfectly obvious that you and Brian have a _thing _going on... and that's okay - whatever floats your boat." She paused and looked at me pointedly as if she were trying to personally attack me. "If you've got a thing for old men, then that's -"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying. I pounced on her, catching her off guard so she fell to the floor - me on top of her. I had one hand at her throat, squeezing at it, and the other in her hair, ripping her red locks from her scalp. Cheryl screamed loudly for help, trying to get me off of her - but she was failing. I was a lot stronger than her despite us being roughly the same age.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Brian exclaimed as he and Roger and Adam ran into the room, followed promptly by two of their roadies. "What's going on here?!" 

Adam yanked me off of Cheryl and held me in his arms. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed as he held me close to him - possibly scared I'd break free from him and go for the red-haired she-devil again.

"She called Brian a -"  
"I don't want to know!" Roger yelled, holding up a hand to silence me. "Just don't let it happen again - Cheryl is coming with us for this tour, whether you like it or not."  
"But I didn't start anything!" I replied indignantly, trying to ignore the way Cheryl was smirking at me with a proud smile on her face. "It was all her!"  
Brian looked at Cheryl. She looked at him. "I really hope that what Maddie is saying isn't true, Cheryl," he said softly. "If it was, then we'd have some problems -"

"It's not, Mr May." Cheryl promised. "I think she's just upset that now she won't be the only girl travelling with you -"  
"Ah yes," Roger said suddenly. This caused us; Brian, me, Cheryl and Adam, to look at him, "you won't be travelling with us, y'see, Cheryl... you'll be travelling with the rest of the hired help."  
I silently thanked God for Roger Taylor - always looking out for me.

"But Maddie -"

"Is not hired help." Roger interrupted her, "she's as much part of this band as I am."

Cheryl huffed and looked at me angrily. "This isn't over." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I turned to Adam. "Y'see?" I asked him in an obvious tone of voice, "_she_," I waved at the door that Cheryl had exited through just seconds before, "is crazy!"  
"I think she's just insecure." Brian said in reply. I whirled on him. 

"You weren't here!" I exclaimed at him. This caught him off guard - he didn't look very happy with how I had responded to him. "She was probing for a response -"  
"And she got one, didn't she?" Adam asked.

"_Adam_!" I whined. "Don't stick up for her -"

Brian sighed and walked out of the room, not casting a glance back at me. "Is he angry with me?" I asked Roger, "I couldn't tell."  
"I think he's disappointed." Roger answered slowly.

"That's worse." Adam added (unhelpfully).

"It is," I agreed. "Why is he disappointed, Rog? I would much rather he was angry."  
"I think he's disappointed that he was wrong about Cheryl - he thought she was a good addition."  
"Then why doesn't he just say that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Adam chuckled and replied, "because Brian May doesn't like to be wrong."

"Never has, and he never will." Roger added.

I sighed. "Should I try to talk to him?"  
Roger shrugged. "You could... but you have to remember that Brian has only been divorced from Anita for a short time... she used to make him talk about _everything_, and he used to hate it - Brian is a very private person. Maybe you should just let him be."  
"For how long?"

"Until he comes to you." Roger patted my back gently. "And for what it's worth...? I think you're right about Cheryl."


	13. Chapter 13

Brian continued to ignore me for the rest of the day, and so I stayed close to Roger and Adam. We played a few card games, and Rog and me ignored Cheryl whenever she came over to speak with Adam.

It was just fifteen minutes before they went on stage when my blood began to boil.

“He’ll come around,” Roger promised me as we walked towards the stage entrance together, his drumsticks in his hands, “and if he doesn’t, then I’ll make him -”

We stopped and stared at the sight in front of us. Brian was standing with Cheryl, and she was running her hands through his hair. I growled and glared at her. She turned and smiled at me.

Brian blushed, opening and closing his mouth, unable to explain what we had just seen. 

“Ah,” Cheryl said brightly as she took her claws from Brian and then wandered over to Roger and me, grinning triumphantly. “And here’s the cavalry -”   
“You’d be careful to watch your mouth here, Cheryl,” Roger said in a low tone of voice, warning her against winding me up, “she beat you once and she’ll do it again.”   
“No she won’t.” Brian said firmly.

I glared at Brian. No way was he going to undermine me on this. “If it needs to be done then I will -” I replied in a measured tone of voice.

“I’d like to see you try, Miss Madelyn.” Cheryl crossed her arms against her chest and looked me over, making me feel like I was three inches tall. Her stare was piercing.

“Oh believe me,” I said, taking a step closer to her, “you’re just asking for a beating, you little whore -”

“That’s enough!” Roger and Brian chorused. Roger stepped in front of me so I no longer was face-to-face with Cheryl.

“What’s going on here?” Adam asked, walking up to join us, “I heard some shouting -”   
“Madelyn called me a whore!” Cheryl wailed, tears welling in her eyes.

Roger and me looked at each other and I rolled my eyes. I couldn’t believe her! Brian sighed and put an arm around her shoulders, “oh dear,” he said, “we’re on in a few minutes and I don’t know if I can leave you alone, dear.”

_ Dear _ . He called her  _ dear _ .

“Why don’t you wait in my dressing room?” I hadn’t even known that Brian  _ had  _ a separate dressing room. I glared at him and he ignored it. Cheryl nodded and wiped her eyes, “feel free to wait for me after the show.”

I huffed and walked off, tears in my eyes. Roger and Adam hurried after me.

“He’s being such an ass!” I cried as I found a small room to cry in, and Adam and Roger came to sit down on the floor beside me. They nodded in agreement. “Why is he being like this!? I thought we were getting along  _ really _ -”

“It’s definitely not because he likes her.” Roger reassured me quickly with a supportive smile and a pat on my arm, “trust me - I spoke to him about it, and that’s what he said.”   
“Then why isn’t he paying any attention to me?” I cried, feeling only slightly pathetic.

There was a knock at the door and a stage-hand popped his round the side of it, “Mr Taylor? Mr Lambert? Five minutes.”

Roger and Adam nodded and thanked him. Adam smiled sweetly at me, “feel up to taking some pictures for us tonight?”

I nodded. Photography would make me forget Brian and Cheryl and help me to feel better, I was sure of it.

“O’course,” I replied, “I’m here for a reason, aren’t I?”   
We got up and left, heading back towards the stage… and Brian.

“Don’t worry about him,” Roger said as we reached the stage entrance, another stage-hand handed me my camera. “Mr May asked me to make sure you got this.”   
I thanked him and took it, taking the cap from the lens. Out fluttered a small piece of paper. I bent down and picked it up from the floor, unfolding it so I could read what had been written inside. It was from Brian.

_ My love, _

_ I realise that the way I am acting must be highly unusual and confusing to you. I’m sorry about that. Please do not think that I am cross with you, or even that I don't care - I do. I care about you more now than I did yesterday, and this morning. Every second I spend in your presence is a gift for me. _

_ Let’s go out for dinner tonight, just you and me - maybe we’ll finally get that salad. _

_ BM x _

I couldn’t help but breathe out happily as I finished reading his words. I read through it again and Adam chuckled. “Ah, to be young and in love -”

“You’re not exactly an old man, Adam.” Roger teased him.

“I’m older than her!” Adam exclaimed.

“It’s alright,” Roger replied, “she likes older men.”   
I giggled. “Brian’s a lucky man,” Adam agreed, “if I wasn’t gay, then I’d sleep with you myself.”

I thanked him for that compliment(?) and then said “you’re on!”

I pointed from the eaves of the stage to the speakers which were booming out one word, “ _ QUEEN _ !”

Bouncing, Roger and Adam hurried out onto stage. Brian came on from the other side of the stage, much to my disappointment.

I watched them for a few minutes before going to fulfil my role as photographer.


	14. Chapter 14

The show went amazing, and I made sure to stay away from Cheryl. She had come out of Brian's dressing room (which I still wasn't very happy about), and was standing on the side of the stage closest to Brian. I hated her. But, to his credit, and to my surprise, I noticed that Brian did not turn to look in her direction _once _during the entire performance. Instead, he followed me with his eyes around the outline of the stage and between the barriers and the crowd so I could take photographs.

He looked magnificent. They all did... but Brian especially.

Only once did I notice Cheryl glaring at me from the eaves of the stage. They began _Bohemian Rhapsody_, and I hurried to the backstage area so I could see the boys when they came for a quick rest during the operatic section.

Cheryl was glaring at me again, but I didn't care. My heart soared when she watched Brian rush backstage and straight over to me, taking me into his arms and kissing me passionately. He didn't even bother to put his guitar down beforehand.

"How am I doing out there?" He asked.

"Amazing!" I enthused with a smile on my face before I kissed him again.

"And how are you doing out there? Are you getting good shots of us?"

I was aware that Cheryl was watching us still, her arms crossed against her chest and a scowl on her face. I decided to tease him a little, "it's a little hard."

"Hard?" Brian echoed. "How so? Do we not look good enough out there?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well," I paused, biting my lip seductively for him, "it's hard to get good shots of you all when I can hardly concentrate."

"_Oh_," Brian replied quietly as he slipped a hand around my waist and under the shirt I was wearing, which was extremely low cut and made of tight material, resting a hand on my soft skin at the top of my hips, "so I'm _distracting _you, am I?" I nodded, humming quietly in reply to his question. "Darling, do you know how difficult it is to concentrate when _you're _distracting _me_?"

"Belzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for MEEEEEE!"

At the sound of those lyrics, I gently hurried Brian back towards the stage. He pushed a kiss to my lips before he went. "See you later," he smiled as he hurried back onto the stage, immediately playing the familiar riffs on his guitar, the legendary _Red Special_.

It was at that moment that I realised just how fucked I really was. My heart strings had been pulled and tied in a neat little bow, and I tried to deny to myself just how truly and utterly in love I was with Brian Harold May as I watched him, but it was useless. They grew closer to the end of the song and I saw Roger get up from behind his drums so he could bang the gong for the end of the song.

* * * * *

"We were amazing, no?" Adam asked me as soon as I saw him hurry off the stage, fresh from the adrenaline of performing. The three of them; Roger, Brian and Adam, were all drenched in sweat with big grins on their faces. I had never seen three people look happier.

"Very good!" I promised, clapping my hands together. "It's a dream come true to have this job and to be able to watch you three every night, truly!"  
Brian grinned and pulled me into his arms like he had during their break, and he turned to Cheryl. "Ask one of the stagehands to give you the name of the hotel we're staying at - book yourself in, and claim for expenses at the end of every month."  
Roger and Adam turned to me and Brian, and we began to talk.

As horrible as it sounded, I was glad that they were leaving her out of the conversation. I hated Cheryl, and she knew it.

"Are we still on for dinner?" Brian asked as he tilted his head so we could see eye-to-eye.

I nodded, turning to face him. I pressed a kiss to his lips and then pulled away. "I want my salad, remember?" I teased.

He chuckled. "I do," he replied, "very well. Maybe we can get you a glass of wine, as well?"

Adam laughed, "aha," he said, "very old fashioned, Brian." Brian and me and Roger looked at him in confusion. He elaborated, "getting the girl drunk so she'll sleep with you?"  
"He doesn't need to get me drunk for that to happen."  
Brian smirked at Adam and Roger laughed. "You never change, Bri," the drummer said, "you've always had the girls eating out the palm of your hand -"

"I thought that was you, Roger?" I teased, though I was actually interested in the answer. "Everybody thinks that you were the ladies' man."

"Oh, he was." Brian replied in a fond tone of voice, "in a way, anyway... he was the slut of us all -"

"Was not!" Roger exclaimed, blushing.

"Oh no," Adam said, "you definitely were. I know that's true - you're wife is thirteen years younger than you."  
"And what has that got to do with anything?" Roger asked defensively, though he was obviously humoured by the whole conversation, evidenced in his light hearted tone of voice.

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off before he had a chance to say anything else, "nothing." I said. "I'm forty-eight years younger than Brian." Brian winced and I looked at him, "I bet you didn't think it was that much, right?"  
He nodded slowly, his curls bouncing. "It's a little unbelievable, yes, my dear."  
I looked momentarily to Roger and Adam and they turned and walked off. I looked at Brian. "Is it... the age gap, that is, a problem?" Brian was silent. "I thought you were okay with it. I'm okay with it, Bri..."  
"I'm okay with it," he took a deep breath, "but a lot of people won't be. We're risking a lot of things by being seen together in public..."

"Oh." I said quietly. He was _embarrassed _to be seen with me? "So... do you only want to see me when nobody else is around?"

"Of course not," Brian said as he moved his hands to my arms and rubbed them slowly, up and down, trying to distract himself from the awkward conversation which we were currently having. "I want to be seen with you every moment of everyday... fuck the media - Rog and me have had enough press to last us both a lifetime... but I don't want them to mess up your life..." he paused and took a deep breath, "I won't be around forever, and I don't want... _this_..." he gestured between us, "to follow you around for the rest of your life - what about when you get married? Have kids? Do you want your children to read the articles and see the pictures of us?"

"And have them know that I was in love with the most amazing man in the world?"  
It was dead silent between us.

I had said it.

Fuck.

It had been an accident.

The words hung heavily between us in the air, neither one of us able to comprehend what I had just said.

I was an idiot.

I looked at Brian. He was just staring at me.

"Bri..." I said after a few seconds, moving my tongue around the inside of my mouth to wet it again, and then licking my lips. They were suddenly cracked and dry, and I felt like the most unattractive woman in the world. This was moving too fast - _I _was moving too fast. 

"I need to talk to Roger." He let go of me and hurried off, not even stopping to look back once.

I burst into tears as soon as he was out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Eventually, Adam came to find me, and we headed back to the hotel together.

"Where are Brian and Roger?" I asked him as we sat side-by-side in the car, the sights passing by us like waves washed over the sand.

"Already back at the hotel, I think." Adam answered, not turning to look at me, instead continuing to look ahead.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I asked, "is Brian mad at me?"

Now he looked at me. "Why would he be?"

"Don't act dumb, Adam." I said, "you know why."

He shrugged. "I know only what I've been told."

"Which is?"

"That you said something which was a mistake -"

"But it wasn't." He looked at me in surprise. "I  _ do  _ love him... but it was a mistake to say it out loud."

"You've known each other for a few days and you're already in love with him?" I nodded. "How?"

I shrugged. "When you know," I replied, "you just know... I've loved Brian May for a lot longer than just a few days."

Adam bit his lip and took my hand in his own. "If I tell you something, then you have to promise not to tell anybody else, okay?" I nodded again.

"I promise."

"Brian loves you too... I heard him telling Roger."

Those words were like a bombshell dropped on me… but they didn’t scare me. However, I was shocked into silence. 

I looked at Adam, “he said that?”

The man nodded. “That’s what I heard - I wouldn’t lie about it.”   
“Oh my God…” We continued to drive on, in silence, neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

We got to the hotel and out of the car, heading in the back entrance because of the few fans out the front who had managed to find out where we were staying.

Adam took my hand in his own, something which seemed out of character for him, and he walked me to my hotel suite. As we reached my door, I turned to Adam, “do you think I should try and speak to him?”   
It was a good question, and one that I had to know the answer to - I didn’t want to make the situation with Brian any worse than it already was.

Adam looked at me and sighed, “I don’t know, honestly, Maddie,” he replied. “I think it might be a good idea, but then it could go wrong if he isn’t ready to -”   
“But if he loves me, then surely he’d  _ want  _ to speak to me?”

Adam shrugged, “I don’t know, luvvie,” he said, “it’s up to you… I can’t help you much with this; I don’t know how he works.”

“You’ve been on tour with him for years.” I pointed out.

“And everytime, he changes.” He sighed. “Good luck, yeah?” He kissed my forehead and went off to his own room.

In my room, I undressed and looked in the mirror. I still had a bruise on my head; I had almost forgotten about it. It was dark and purple, and as soon as I pressed a hand to it, it hurt.

I groaned. “At least your boobs look good.” They were perky; which was unusual for a woman with assets of my size - 32D.

I heard a moan from behind me and I gasped, my hands immediately going to cover my body.

Nobody was standing behind me. There was just the bathroom door. Hesitantly, I took my coat in my hands and covered myself with it, going over to the bathroom door and opening the door slowly. It was dark inside, but I could see a faint outline of somebody in the darkness… somebody with curly hair.

“ _ Bri _ ?!” I said in surprise.

“Oh fuck.” He moaned out. I turned on the light, the switch on the wall right by the door, “you look…”

“What are you  _ doing  _ in here?”

And then it came to me.

Or rather, Brian did. Jesus Christ, Brian May was wanking off in my bathroom in the hotel suite that he was paying for.

I instantly felt my panties growing wet at the thought of that and the sight of him, holding his dripping cock and looking guiltily, wantonly up at me.

“Fuck sake,Brian,” I moaned out as I took a step towards him and saw that his cock was again growing hard.

_ So much for old men not being able to get it up _ , I thought. 

“Please…” Brian choked out, “please take the coat off, darling, I need -”

I dropped the coat into a puddle at my feet and felt my heart skip a beat when I saw that Brian’s jaw had fallen open.

“You look so good like that, baby,” Brian cooed as he reached out with the hand that had been wrapped around his cock and brought me closer to him, now so close that I could almost feel the heat radiating from his erection.

“Come,” he said, patting his naked lap, “sit here, my love,” I felt myself pooling even more at the name he had just called me. His voice was sweet and sultry, seductive and sexy.

Brian continued to pull me, this time onto his lap. He wanted me to sit with my back pressed flush against his chest, but instead I turned around so I could straddle him, my tits pressed against the hair on his chest, the sensation of the thick coarse hair against my nipples was divine, and made every part of my brain flash up red. Everything with Brian was heightened, all of the time.

As soon as I let myself, I slid down onto his cock, earning a sharp intake of breath from both of us. Brian was so big, and it was hard to take all of him immediately...but I persevered.

“You can slow down if you need to -”

I slipped down the last inch of his cock and moaned at the delicious thought of Brian filling me up so good.

It was then that it occurred to me. 

I  _ did  _ love Brian May. He loved me back… everything would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

The tour went on in much the same way as it had done; as in, I avoided Cheryl, and she avoided me. Brian tried to please me by staying away from the she-devil, but then I grew tired of him looking at me like a lost puppy... though it was adorable.

And Brian and me had sex... a lot.

Some days he was insatiable. Roger joked about it, "I've never seen him fuck so much!"

Adam was close to Cheryl, but he also spent a lot of time with Brian and me. It wasn't an ideal situation, but who was I to tell them who to speak to and when?

But everyday, I grew more infatuated with Brian. He mesmerised me and fascinated me in a way that no man ever had before.

And I think that the same could be said for him. As it came to the end of the tour, Bri and me were spending even more time together - which I didn't think was possible.

It was the last show of the leg, and I was extremely sad. Brian hadn't said anything to me about what would happen when we were all back home; he'd be back with his children and grandchildren, and I'd be back at the office with Dot. As I watched him on stage, I felt my eyes fill with tears, and then noticed that he was watching me as he played. Subtly, I tried to wipe my tears away... and failed miserably.

Brian cocked his head at me and I shrugged. "You alright?" He mouthed.

Deciding to be honest, I shook my head. "I miss you." I mouthed. "Please don't leave me afterwards."

Brian was nearsighted, which meant that he struggled to see things which were further away from him... it was unlikely that he had clearly seen what I had mouthed.   
With a sad look on his face, he turned back to the adoring crowd and finished the set, hurrying backstage to me afterwards.  
Pathetically, I was still crying.   
He took me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Why are you crying, my dear?"  
"We'll never see each other again after tomorrow!" I cried into his chest.   
Brian soothed me before he asked, "and who told you that?"  
"N-no one, I just thought that after tomorrow you'll be back home with your family, and -"  
"I'll be living in that big old house by myself, my love." Brian replied. "Does that sound like something that I'm looking forward to?" I shook my head feebly. "It gets ever so lonely, and I just crave company all of the time." He paused, "do you live by yourself?"  
"I live with my dog, Wills."   
"Ah so you must get lonely sometimes, too."  
"Sometimes it'd be nice to have somebody to talk to," I agreed, "yes."  
"So what if you were to move in with me? I know we're not extremely serious yet, but I feel some way about you, my dear, and I don't think I've ever felt like this for a woman before." My heart soared and I cried harder. "Did I say something wrong?!"  
He checked to see if I was okay, which was adorable. I nodded, a smile settling on my face despite my tears. "Yes!"  
"Yes you're okay, or -"  
"Yes I'll move in with you, Brian!" I kissed him deeply and moaned quietly as he bit my lip and began to back me up against a wall, quickly grinding himself against me as soon as we found a suitable surface for my back to rest against.


End file.
